Yugioh, Another world
by The Chaotic Ones
Summary: I am trying something new here, because I am tired of all the old things. I would apreciate it if you would read and review.
1. chapter 1

I am tired of fics that always portray Yugi as a weakling, so I am going to try something diferent. Here goes, review if you want, flame if you want, Ignore if you havent read it yet. This is an A.U. where Yugi ...... No spoilers till the end of the chapter.   
  
Disclamer: None of us owns anything in this storie, when we do we will let you know.   
  
Just a note, Yugi hasnt yet met Yami or any of the others. He still doesnt have friends, and Ushiro is after him still. Yugi seems more serious in this, But you never know....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi had left the shope that morning with no fear, but then again he wasnt expecting Ushiro to corner him either. At least not this early in the morning... alone... three blocks from school or home. Yugi was a young boy who seemed to be a bully magnet, probably because he was so short and small. But some times that could be an asset, not a setback.   
  
"You ready for your pounding yet, Kid?" Ushiro was saying.   
  
Yugi smirked. Bullies were so pedictable and stupid, and this one was no exeption. Yugi had just transferd in from south china when his grandfather fisished his latest dig, and had only been in school for a week now, and already the bullies were trying him out. He had escaped from three in the last two days, but this "Ushiro" was the bigest yet. Maybe if he could topple this mountain, the others would decide to leave him alone.   
  
"What the hell are you smirking a bout, kid?" Ushiro said, punching one hand into the other to demonstrate his point.   
  
"How predictable." Yugi said Quietly.   
  
"WHY YOU!!!!" Ushiro lunged, his fist out in front of him for a punch.   
  
Yugi side steped it easily and bought his own fist up into Ushiros stomach, hard. Ushiro crumpled like paper, unused to anyone fighting back let alone being strong enuph to inflict damage. "Here's a tip; your not as strong as you think." Yugi said, not even looking at Ushiro's form on the ground. Steping easily over the larger boys still form, Yugi continued to school, asured that Ushiro would bother him no more.   
**************************************************************  
  
Yugi still got to school ten minuts early, despite the bullie's atempts to get him. Yugi had no friends yet, and wasnt realy intrested in making friends, what with how much his grandpa moved around he didnt usualy have a time to so much as get to know some one, let alone be realy good friends. Yugi expected to move again sometime in the next few months, so didn't worry about it to much.   
  
Yugi was waiting by the outer wall of school with five minuts to spare till class started, when a few more bullies decided to target him.   
  
"Hey, Shrimp. Give us your money, and we wont hurt ya too much." One said while the other made a threatening movement with his hands.   
  
"Fools." Yugi practical whisperd, his heavy acent making him almost uniteligable.   
  
"What?!" One of the bulies said. Yugi deciding to let the stupid people have another chance, walked past the first one to get closer to his class. The other one steped in his way.  
  
"Yo! is yous disin my friend! Give us the money or ya wont make it through lunch without a pounding! From us or somone else!" He said.   
  
"So your ofering a 'protection' program, are you?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yea, thats the idea." He said. "We is gonna protect you from us, and some of the others."   
  
"But not from every one? Isnt that the usual deal? Hmm?" Yugi asked.   
  
"Well we aint quite the thoughest kids in school, but we is the cheapest. We wont charge ya more than 100 yen, while the others charge up to 2000 yen." the first one said.   
  
At that moment Ushiro walked in, and when he saw Yugi walked up to him. "That was a dirty trick you pulled, Kid!"   
  
"And? will you do something about it?" Yugi asked, unconcerned.   
  
"This!!" Ushiro said, throwing another punch that landed, as before, in air. Yugi sidesteped, and them moved into the punch and hit Ushiro again, harder this time. Ushiro stood there, fist extended still, for a moment stuned that the same trick had worked twice. Then he pased out.   
  
There was complete silence, untill the bell rang. Yugi steped away from Ushiros limp form, and hurried to class, leaving the two stuned boys behind.  
**************************************************************  
  
Chaos Angel: As you can undoubtedly see, this is one of my works. Not my Yamis.   
  
Y.Aaries: Yea, I hope you like it.   
  
Y.Chaos: HEY!!! You used my personality here! You gave Yugi part of my personality!!!   
  
Chaos Angel: Technicaly it is my personality. Just look at how articulat the boy is now.   
  
Y.Chaos: Bastard!  
  
Aaries: Dont say that, he has a point after all. since when have you gone for more than a minut without yelling or cussing? Yugi has done none of that *yet*.   
  
Y.Chaos: Shadup!! *starts strangling Aaries*  
  
Chaos Angel:.....how amusing. I realy did not change Yugi that much, as you will see in later chapters. You can expect this to be updated weekly or by weekly, depending on how many reviews I get. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclamer: PR: wedontownsodontdaresueusorwewillgetbackatyouwiththeawsomepowwersoffanauthory!!!  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Yugi's day was uneventfull, and he noticed by lunch that about half the school was avoiding him with a passion while the other half was just wary of him. Smirking he went to the lungh line and after buying his lunch sat outside on the lawn.   
  
"Are you the new kid the school is buzzing about?" a deeper voice said, and when he looked up he saw someone who couldnt have been much older than him standing there. The wierd thing was that the kid looked just like him, only a little nicer.   
  
"Maybee. I do not realy care what they are to be saying." Yugi said nonchalantly.   
  
"It is you. I heard what you did to Ushiro this morning."   
  
"That fat bully? Yes." Yugi said, still seated. "What does it matter to you?"   
  
"Ushiro is a jerk who needed to have the tar beaten out of him. Im Yami. Whats your name?" He asked.   
  
Yugi looked him over for a second before deciding that he wasnt just trying to be friends for bully protection. "My name is Yugi. I recently have moved here with my grandfather."  
  
"You seem to be a competent fighter Yugi. We were wondering if you would like to hang with our gang rather than having the other ones try to recrute you for thier fighter groups." Yami explained.   
  
"Fighter groups?" Yugi asked, masking his confusion as best he could.   
  
"Yea, about half the school is in one group or another. A few people belong to more than one group, if the groups arent opposing each other. I happen to belong to two groups. Not all groups have names and its kind of like a normal schools 'clicks' or so im told. Main diference as I can tell is that we fight more often than clicks do. we normaly stick out for our teamates when theres a fight." Yami explained.   
  
"Sounds like the last dojo I went to." Yugi remarked. "What is the diference in these groups?"   
  
"With some its segrigation, with others its morals, and with others they just cant stand another group." Yami said. "So what about it? Would you like to hang out with us till you get used to the system?"   
  
"I dont see why not." Yugi said looking down at his food. "Dojo served better food too." he mumbled as he tossed the rest of his lunch. "I am not one to be fighting in groups normaly but it is probably to be best while I am new to not be alone."  
  
"Good." Yami said smirking, a look that Yugi suddenly felt was there more often than not. "The others are this way." he said leading the way. After a moment of silence he asked "So you said something about a dojo?"   
  
"Grandpa usualy leaves me at a training Dojo while he's on his buisness trips." Yugi explained.   
  
"Intresting. Most of us learned from necesity living around here." Yami said casualy. "Thats them." Yami said pointing out a strange group. They were sitting around a table playing some card game, but that didnt seem so unusual, but it was the way they were dressed that got Yugi's atention. A tallish blond boy was wearing jeans, combat boots, and a T-shirt with the sleeves rolled up with fingerless metal studded gloves. Another one, a girl with long brown hair, who stood next to the blond had a plated skirt down to her knees and wore a nice blouse but had her hair tied up and wore a pink bandana and had fingerless metal studed gloves as well. Anohter girl, with short brown hair, stood near her and had a shorter skirt over tights with a form fitting short sleeved top and nunchucks in her bag. The people sitting and playing cards were a tall brunet with a conceling trench coat and a white haired boy dressed in studded black leather.   
  
The last one was kind of scary, but Yugi wasnt afraid of anyone, at least not openly.   
  
"Hi Yami!" The brunet girl with short hair said, entirly too perky to be at all human. (chaos: Ok, thats enough anzu bashing. Aaries: shhhhhhhhhhh!!! i havent given any names yet.)  
  
"Hello Anzu." Yami said tolerently. "This is the new kid, Yugi, who made that sudden splash this morning." he said introducing Yugi.   
  
"Hello!! Its so nice to meet you! Im Anzu." She said.   
  
"Hi, Im Shizuka and this is my brother Jou. Its nice to meet you." The one with long brown hair said. "I dont think anyone else will think to introduce them, so that one," she said pointing to the seated brunett, "is Kiba Seto, and the other one is Bakura Towagachi."  
  
"It is nice to be meeting you." Yugi said with his accent.   
  
"Nice ta meecha to." Jou said, still rapt in the game, which Yugi now saw was Dual monsters, a highly popular game in this part of the worl and spreading. Yugi even had a deck, not that he used it much but... maybee that could change?  
  
"Hey Yami, Have you seen Marik?" The white haired one said, Bakura.   
  
"Not since yesterday. Why? is that so unusual?" Yami asked.  
  
"With how often he skips? Hell no. I was just wondering because his sister called my house yesterday worried about him." Bakura said.   
  
"What like ya actualy care what 'apens ta someone?" Jou asked teasingly.   
  
"Hey boys, lunch ends in two minuts, finish it up." Mai said pointing to a large clock on the front of the buelding that dominated most of the school grounds.   
  
"Give me another minit." Seto said, placing one card face down. The next turn he defeated Marik. "Ok, lets get going."  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
Chaos: Aww shit!!!! who the *cencerd* wrote this? holey *cencerd* what the *cecerd* happend!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Aaries: i got a cencer for our writing so i wont write any curse words in the author notes.   
  
Chaos: well that stinks!! *storms off angrilly*  
  
Angel: well anywho here is the secon chapter, enjoy! 


End file.
